The education and training core will be operated as an extension of the Administrative core. The overall goal of this core is to assist in the communication of scientific information and results of the LBERI-CC among the staff of the LBERI-CC and with scientist from outside institutions and other CounterACT Centers and with the general public. The core also will establish a specimen bank of tissues and samples from animals exposed to sulfur mustard and control non-exposed animals. To accomplish these goals the Education and Training Core proposes the following Specific Aims. 1) Develop an enrichment program to enhance research quality in the LBERI-CC. This will include visiting lectureships, visiting student programs, internal seminar series, and traveling scientist program. These activities will serve to educate and train both this Center's scientist and in the acquisition of new skills and technology and to train and educate scientists and technicians from other institutions. 2) Hold an annual scientific symposium on Sulfur Mustard Exposure which is open to the all interested scientist and lay persons. 3) Create a data sharing plan including graded levels of website access to: a) make new information available to other CounterACT centers as well as the public as appropriate and b) create a "Specimen Bank" of well documented specimens of tissue and blood and other fluid samples from sulfur mustard exposed animals as a research reso